


I Still Feel Alive

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Knife Play, M/M, Name Calling, No Aftercare, Power Play, degredation, well no physical aftercare anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Chase has arranged a scene with Anti and leaves his apartment door open, allowing all sorts of riff-raff in.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	I Still Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I’ve been meaning to write this for a while now. Originally inspired by a scene from the film ‘Neon Demons’ and it just fit Anti perfectly. The concept did end up getting significantly expanded though.

Chase had left his apartment  
door unlocked deliberately.

He wasn’t afraid, although maybe a little anxious about the arrangement. A good kind of anxious. The kind of anxious that left him with the most distracting hard-on as he tried to go to sleep.

Sure, Anti actually breaking in might have been fun, but he didn’t want the sound to wake him up.

No, that’s not how he was going to be woken up.

In the end, he had to have a quick whisky nightcap to finally fall asleep, completely nude.

-

Chase wasn’t sure what actually woke him up. Maybe it was the clanking sound of metal against his teeth, or perhaps it was the buzzing hand already wrapped around his cock. Of course, his instinct was to bite down but he fought that off, instead probing with his tongue and -

Oh God, that was a knife. A knife descending very, very slowly into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider to try and avoid the sharp edges touching his lips, his tongue, cutting up his throat, but this seemed to only encourage the knife lower.

“Wider.”

Antis voice was unmistakeable, and he gave the head of Chases cock a healthy squeeze. Chase moaned, opening his mouth wider, and Anti seemed to like that. Chase could see his sick smile, filled with too many teeth in the dark.

Chase tried to talk around the knife, tried to struggle.

“A-ti, ngo...”

“Wouldn’t talk if I were you, might just slip and cut yer tongue out...”

Chases eyes went wide. In the back of his head, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. But Anti always sounded so sure of himself, so ready to follow through on his most sadistic threats.

Chase made some more distressed noises, and at that Anti took the knife out of his mouth just a bit quicker than Chase was comfortable with. The smile on Antis face disappeared, and his voice went... well, Anti never sounded soft, but it was a cousin of it.

“Colour?”

“G-green...”

And the horrifying Anti that Chase loved and feared was back within an instant, and the knife was suddenly just above Chases pubic hair, cold and tracing along his snail trail.

“Ye keep bitchin’ and Ye might not survive this.”

Chases nodded his head quickly before looking down and the cool sharpness of the knife was replaced with the burning of it actually cutting his skin, drawing a surprising amount of blood.

He supposed Anti knew a thing or two about getting the most amount of blood for the least amount of physical damage, the sick bastard.

Chase grit his teeth and Anti stroked him lovingly with his free hand, as Chase desperately tried not to squirm. This shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did, but he supposed he wouldn’t have approached Anti with the idea in the first place if he hadn’t been jerking off to the thought of this scenario for months now.

Chases stomach was clenched tight with strain, even as he shuddered with Antis expert movements, both with the knife and his had stroking Chases cock.

“Ye better not wiggle too much, ‘cause even if I cut a little too deep, and ye pass out from blood loss, I’m not gonna stop fuckin’ ye till I’m done.”

Chases eyes practically rolled into the back of his head with arousal, the idea of him losing consciousness and Anti using his limp, lifeless body as a fuck toy, a cum dump, oh God...

Anti finally lifted his knife, surveying his work while licking his lips in that gross, predatory way that drove Chase wild, and just for show, he lifted the knife up to his mouth and licked it clean of Chases blood with his long demon tongue. Chase shuddered to the core when Anti finally dropped the knife to the floor, tongue stained a deep red and let go of Chases cock in favour of roughly pushing his legs open.

Ooh, vague missionary; this was more thoughtful than Anti usually - Chase couldn’t finish the thought before he jolted once again in pain as Anti swiped a hand over the blood that had been pooling down from the cut into and around his belly button and, Christ, Anti was already pushing two bloody fingers into him, the only line he was getting it seemed, and it fucking burned.

It burned as he was stretched open, Anti quickly scissoring him then just fucking him with his fingers, and Chase was hissing through moans and moaning through hisses with some cursing thrown in for colour, and fuck if that wasn’t the exact kind of sensory stimulation he needed to feel alive again.

Anti made quick work of his ass, and it was only when Chase heard the sound of a belt buckle and a zip that he realised Anti hadn’t even bothered to get undressed. Anti didn’t line himself up right away, however, instead leaning forward almost as if to kiss Chase. But no, there would be no such nonsense, instead Anti was grabbing Chase by the hair and lifting his head, and looping the belt around Chases neck, not tight enough to choke but enough to have complete control.

Chase just about lost his breath at the thought of I, his heart racing and cock twitching painfully against Antis stomach, so sensitive he could feel Antis fine hairs.

“Mm, fuck, for someone who’s about to get violently sodomised, ye’re very eager. Shit, all I’ve done is cut ye up and ye’re already leakin’ on me, ye sick fuck.”

Chase tried to spit out a “fuck you”, but Anti pulled the belt forward, cutting him off.

Before Chase could really realign himself, Anti was rubbing his cock against the cut in Chases stomach, lubing himself up with blood.

“Maybe I could just carve out a nice hole right here n’ fuck that, how about that?”

Chase was trying not to shake at this point, struggling for things to hold onto, struggling not to fight back or, Hell, even jerk himself off with the anticipation he was feeling.

Finally, Anti seemed to feel satisfied with his torture. He seated himself properly, lifting Chases leg and pushing and dragging Chase around like a rag doll to line up exactly how Anti wanted him, and without warning, Anti was pushing into him.

Getting fucked by Anti was a real treat when you had the emotional energy for it. He was long and curved in all the right ways and had more stamina than any mortal could ever hope for. He tasted weird and buzzed something unnatural but Chase couldn’t help but squeeze around him, bringing him in more and more despite the incredible, hot pain of not preparing nearly enough.

Anti was selfish too, but in a good way, somehow. Sometimes a person just needed to be used as a fuck toy, and Chase certainly felt like one when Anti pulled the belt tight and started pumping in and out of Chase at a brutal pace.

It was a pain in the neck, as the stomach and the arse but it was perfect, even without any attention to Chases cock. Chase had the decency to wonder whether Anti would mind him getting himself off but, then again, it was either Chase getting an orgasm or Anti torturing him more and neither of those things sounded bad by any lengths, so he reached down.

The reaction was immediate.

“Aww, the desperate puppet wants to get off, huh? Yer that miserable, ye gonna cum from being cut up and used, huh? God, ye’re disgusting, ye lucky I even use ye as a cum dump...”

And wow, that was some ridiculous pornographic dialogue, but Chases brain didn’t care about shitty cliches right now, it cared about how fucking hot it all was and how much pre he was leaking and the sound of slapping skin as Anti continued to fuck him, truly fuck him. There was no love making in this, it was barely even sex, it was just rough, brutal fucking and it was perfect.

And Chase wasn’t going to last two goddamn minutes.

“I can already feel ye tighten up, fuck - fucking cum then, show me how grateful you are, THANK me for using ye hole... -“

The bastard knew all too well what his words were doing and, damn, Chase didn’t even have the best grip on himself, his rhythm was erratic but it didn’t matter, just the shock waves rushing through him every time Anti thrusted in as far as he could go, and a specific twist of the wrist and Chase was shouting, actually screaming, thanking Anti and just begging him to keep going and it was a fucking mess. He hardly got any cum on his actual hand, it had all splattered on his chest, mixing in with his own blood and that visual was a lot. In fact, the visual of Anti looking down at him, never breaking eye contact, not even blinking, that was horrifyingly hot and it kept Chases cock twitching even after he had practically milked it as Anti kept pounding into him.

“That’s so gross. Ye’re so fucking pathetic. But I’m not done with you yet -“

Chase had expected Anti to keep going afterwards, sure, but he didn’t expect Anti to go faster somehow. It was shallower than before, clearly focusing exclusively on Antis pleasure, and Chases insides were still twitching an tightening a little bit he was mostly an over sensitive mess, until -

That searing, burning pain again made his whole body tense up, as he realised Anti was probbing at his cut, picking at it with his nails, opening it up further, making it bleed more, while still keeping the belt steady in the other hand. Anti wasn’t even holding onto Chases legs anymore, which seemed like the kind of skill Anti would have, but Chase was tightening up in every way due to the pain. He realised, in some very far away place, that Anti was doing it so he’d be tighter. What a dick. Damn.

Anti continued to mutter insults and atrocities about Chase that went a little over his head but fuck, he could feel Anti getting close, and something primal in him made him talk, beg, yell again even if he wasn’t going to cum again.

“Anti, cum in me, use me, please, I.need it, need your cum, p-please...!”

Antis shout as he came was a little piercing, and he glitched slightly inside of Chase which was always a strange feeling but God, Anti came more than any penis-having creature Chase had ever seen and it was already escaping, dripping thick and hot onto the bed before Anti had finished pumping him full.

Chase could feel Anti twitch inside him as Chase made an effort in his tired, fucked up state to squeeze and tighten around Anti. Anti made a noise and immediately reached out, putting a hand around Chases throat, before catching his own breath and pulling his hand away, then pulling out. 

Chase made a mental note that he’d forgotten to put a mattress protector down but didn’t have the energy to regret anything. Cum still leaking out of him like a 100 year old tap, he was reduced to a very good puddle of nothing.

And that was about it. He didn’t quite hear what Anti said, but he responded with green anyway, to which Anti chuckled and glitched out of the bedroom before Chase passed out.

-

The wet patch was still there in the morning, and Chase cringed the second he moved. He was wearing one of Antis old shirts, no belt around his neck to be found, and as he rolled over to assess the damage of the night in the shower, he found a few things on his bedside table.

A couple of pills, and a tub of weird, pink cream with a post-it attached. The message was practically chicken scratch but legible enough.

‘Take pills before shower, apply cream to all injuries once dry.’

Well, considering the fact that Chase wasn’t conscious for aftercare, he was genuinely touched that Anti did anything for him at all, let alone source some magic healing cream from another Ego.

Chase wondered, as he stood up from his bed, how long it would take his body to recover. He already wanted to get broken into again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for typos, still working on a very smashed screen :///


End file.
